


welcome to the justice league

by orphan_account



Series: how (not) to adult [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Epistolary, Gen, Group chat, Texting, they're all law students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Natsu created group 'JUSTICE LEAGUE'</i>
</p><p> </p><p><i>Gajeel was added</i><br/><i>Bixlow was added</i><br/><i>Cobra was added</i> </p><p>Cobra [21:07]<br/>bros</p><p>Bixlow [21:08]<br/>BROS!!!!!!!</p><p>Gajeel [21:09]<br/>Nope.</p><p> </p><p>  <i> Gajeel has left </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	welcome to the justice league

_Natsu created group ‘JUSTICE LEAGUE’_

_Gajeel was added  
Bixlow was added  
Cobra was added_

**Cobra [21:07]  
bros**

**Bixlow [21:08]  
BROS!!!!!!!**

**Gajeel [21:09]  
Nope.**

_Gajeel has left_

_Gajeel was added_

**Natsu [21:09]  
gentlemen  
welcome to the justice league**

**Cobra [21:10]  
shotgun batman**

**Bixlow [21:10]  
lmao u can _have_ batman  
shotgun wonder woman  
**

**Cobra [21:10]  
wonder woman?????**

**Bixlow [21:11]  
of course bro  
have u not seen BvS??????  
wonder woman is where it’s AT **

**Cobra [21:11]  
shit  
u right**

**Natsu [21:11]  
shot gun Firestorm**  
**he speaks to me**

**Gajeel [21:13]  
If anyone’s Batman  
It’s me**

**Cobra [21:14]  
gajeel come and fight me rn  
i’m outside your bedroom door**

**Natsu [21:15]  
ohly shit  
he is  
i can hear him  
**

**Bixlow [21:16]  
WORLDSTAAAR**

**Gajeel [21:17]  
Bye.**

_Gajeel has left_

_Gajeel was added_

**Gajeel [21:20]  
STOP RE-ADDING ME**

**Natsu [21:23]  
we have to work on our project!!!**

**Bixlow [21:24]  
or do u want us to fail not-batman???  
(thats what ur saved as in my phone now btw)**

**Cobra [21:25]  
Bix  <333**

**Bixlow [21:26]  
i’ve got ur back bro  <3333**

**Gajeel [21:27]  
** **Ok, let’s work on the project then.  
Who’s doing what?  
I don’t wanna be up all night getting this sorted**

**Bixlow [21:28]  
bro  
it’s not even 10 yet**

**Natsu [21:28]  
**

  


 

**Cobra [21:29]  
** **gajeel is like an old man bix  
** **he’s in bed by like 11 every night  
** **also  
** **natsu  
** **lmao**

**Gajeel [21:31]  
I have morning lectures**

**Bixlow [21:32]  
we ALL do  
but we’re students bro  
live a little  
stay up till midnight  
unleash ur wild side**

_Gajeel has left_

**Cobra [21:35]  
omg**

**Bixlow [21:36]  
someone go n punch him pls**

**Cobra [21:37]  
on it**

**Bixlow [21:38]  
babe  <3**

**Natsu [21:45]  
gajeel has cobra in a headlock**

**Bixlow [21:46]  
FILM IT  
FILM IT!!!!!!**

_Gajeel has been added_

**Bixlow [21:50]  
who won**

**Cobra [21:51]  
im offended u even have to ask**

**Gajeel [21:52]  
You cheated you _prick_**

**Cobra [21:53]**  
**mmm that sounds like loser talk to me**

**Gajeel [21:55]  
....  
Can we just...please organise the project so I never have to speak to you idiots again?**

**Natsu [21:56]  
u live with 2 of us   
and bix is here pretty much all the time  
so**

**Gajeel [21:56]  
Natsu I swear to _God_**

**Natsu [21:57]  
ALRIGHT  
ok  
justice league  
who wants to do what????  
the last section looks pretty hard...**

**Gajeel [21:58]  
I don’t mind doing that bit.  
I like a challenge**

**Cobra [21:59]  
thats wht she said**

**Bixlow [21:59]  
that’s what she said  
BRO!!!!!**

**Cobra [22:00]  
<333333**

**Gajeel [22:01]  
Gross.  
You guys are children.**

**Bixlow [22:02]  
hey gajeel**

**Gajeel [22:03]  
...What**

**Bixlow [22:04]  
you put the _prude_ in jurisprudence**

**Natsu [22:05]  
N I C E **

**Gajeel [22:06]  
You put the _dick_ in jurisdiction**

**Cobra [22:07]  
omg  
bix  
are u gonna let that slide**

**Bixlow [22:08]  
u know what??  
i am  
im actually proud of him for that comeback**

**Natsu [22:09]  
ok  
back to work guys  
gajeel’s starting to get cranky  
i can hear him swearing under his breath through the walls**

**Bixlow [22:10]  
omg natsu  
sidenote**

**Gajeel [22:10]  
nO SIDENOTES!!**

**Bixlow [22:11]  
*ignores gajeel*  
did u ever find out who gave u the hickey??**

**Cobra [22:12]  
omg  
i’d forgotten about that**

**Natsu [22:13]  
NO  
every time i walk round campus  
i get so paranoid  
they’re out there  
the mysterious hickey giver  
watching me  
maybe plotting to give me another hickey  
like a hickey giving vampire**

**Bixlow [22:14]  
im dead**

**Gajeel [22:15]  
Good**

**Cobra [22:16]  
gajeel’s just mad he doesn’t have anyone to give him hickeys**

**Gajeel [22:17]  
Neither do you...**

**Cobra [22:18]  
thats what u think ;) ;) ;)  
*gun fingers***

**Natsu [22:18]  
omg cobra???**

**Bixlow [22:19]  
DO YOU HAVE A GF BRO???  
or   
a bf???? idk whichever is cool**

**Cobra [22:19]  
;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;)  
lets get back to work**

**Natsu [22:20]  
NO YOU CAN’T DROP SMNTH LIKE THAT  
AND JUST SAY  
LETS GET BACK TO WORK  
**

**Gajeel [22:21]  
Yes he can  
Natsu I think you should try and do the second section, I think you got pretty good marks in that part of the exam.**

**Bixlow [22:23]  
omg gajeel  
shut up  
one of the justice league is starting a new chapter in his life  
and all u care about is grades???????**

**Gajeel [22:24]  
Yes...?**

**Natsu [22:25]  
COBRA WHO IS SHE/HE/THEY??????  
do we know them??????  
**

**Bixlow [22:26]  
omg  
it’s kinana isn’t it**

**Cobra [22:27]  
omg what  
how  
did**

**Bixlow [22:28]  
I KNEW IT**

**Cobra [22:28]  
you  
** **know???**

  


 

**Bixlow [22:29]  
** **bwahahaha**

**Gajeel [22:30]  
OK, congrats Cobra, now can we get on with the project?**

**Natsu [22:31]  
this calls for a celebration  
cobra  
meet me in the kitchen  
gajeel   
u 2**

**Gajeel [22:32]  
No.**

**Natsu [22:34]  
ok i’ll come n get you**

**Gajeel [22:35]  
I’m locking my door**

**Natsu [22:36]  
I have a spare key xo**

**Bixlow [22:45]  
omg whats happenin  
**

**Cobra [22:47]  
natsu broke gajeels door  
omg  
it’s literally swinging off the hinges**

**Bixlow [22:48]  
omg  
u guys arent getting ur deposit back**

**Cobra [22:49]  
I KNOW  
worth it tho  
gajeels face when the door swung open  
havent laughed so hard in forever**

**Bixlow [22:50]  
smh  
im so jealous  
ever would kill me if i broke her door  
but for real bro  
congrats on the gf  
kinana is gr8**

**Cobra [22:51]  
babes  <3333**

**Bixlow [22:51]  
ily  <33333333**

**Natsu [22:53]  
ew  
get a room**

**Gajeel [22:54]  
Are we going to do any work?**

**Natsu [22:55]  
of course**

**Bixlow [22:55]  
doubtful**

**Cobra [22:55]  
definitely not**

**Natsu [22:56]  
-_____________-**

**Bixlow [22:57]  
lmao  
** **gajeel rn  
  
  
**

  


 

**Cobra [22:58]  
** ******LMAOOO  
TRUUUU**

**Natsu [22:59]  
omg  
**

**Gajeel [23:00]  
What the fuck is that?**

**Bixlow [23:00]  
omg  
no  
nooo  
gajeel**

**Cobra [23:01]  
omfg**

**Bixlow [23:01]  
are u telling me  
are u honestly telling me  
uve never heard of pepe???????**

**Gajeel [23:02]  
What?**

**Bixlow [23:03]  
im screamin**

**Bixlow [23:04]  
ever just came in and chucked a shoe at me**

**Gajeel [23:05]  
I always knew I liked Ever for a reason.**

**Natsu [23:06]  
HOW HAVE U NEVER HEARD OF PEPE?????**

**Cobra [23:07]  
im honestly so disgusted rn  
**

**Bixlow [23:07]  
sickened  
what kind of millenial _are you_?  
omg wait  
just told ever u’ve never heard of pepe  
and she looked so disgusted, i luv her so much  
brb   
gonna go tell freed**

**Natsu [23:08]  
how do u live your life  
never knowing about pepe????**

**Cobra [23:09]  
im shivering at the thought of it**

**Bixlow [23:11]  
just told freed  
he laughed so loud our neighbours told him to shut the fuck up  
gajeel  
do u hear that  
freed aka mr ‘it took him 2 weeks to figure out how to take a front facing selfie’ knows what pepe is and you don’t**

**Bixlow [23:15]  
wtf where is he  
i cant mock him if he’s not here**

**Natsu [23:16]  
think hes in the shower  
cobra??**

**Cobra [23:17]  
yeah  
i can hear him singing  
jesus fuck he’s so bad**

**Bixlow [23:18]  
ok  
while he’s not here  
send me ur best pepe’s guys  
i need to up my collection**

**Cobra [23:19]  
NOICE **

**Gajeel [23:45]  
Why the fuck is my camera roll filled with...  
_235 IMAGES OF THAT GREEN FROG_**

**Bixlow [23:46]  
his name  
is  
PEPE **

**Cobra [23:47]  
**

  


 

_Gajeel has left_

**Cobra [23:55]  
add him back natsu**

**Natsu [23:56]  
i CAN’T  
omg  
he blocked me  
i think he blocked us all  
try messaging him**

**Cobra [23:57]  
yep  
blocked**

**Bixlow [23:58]  
omg same  
**

**Natsu [23:59]  
i think we broke him**

**Cobra [00:00]  
job well done imo**

**Bixlow [00:01]  
didnt get any work done tho**

**Natsu [00:01]  
but we introduced gajeel to pepe  
and that’s all that matters  
amiright**

**Cobra [00:02]  
u right  
ok kinana is messaging me to skype chat  
so im gone for the night  
peace**

**Bixlow [00:03]  
bye bro  <333  
yeah same  
gna see if ever wants to watch a movie  
ttyl **

**Natsu [00:04]  
ciao xoxoxo**


End file.
